


According To Plan

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: What should have been a romantic Valentine’s Day date night changes course when Felix’s heart gets ahead of his brain.
Relationships: Tamora Calhoun/Fix-It Felix Jr., hero's cuties - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	According To Plan

“Tammy…”

Felix sighed against Tamora’s lips and combed his fingers through her soft hair. They had been cuddled up on his couch together since they returned from their date, and he had gotten so lost in her kisses that he couldn’t even begin to guess how long it had been. It was Valentine’s Day, his favorite holiday, which had him feeling more amorous than usual, and he could hardly contain his happiness. Each kiss made his heart swell in his chest, and a smile wormed its way onto his lips.

“What are you so smiley about?” Tamora asked.

“Everything,” he grinned against her mouth.

He pressed his lips to hers.

“I’m in love with you.”

Unable to resist the temptation, he kissed her again.

“I got to be your valentine.”

He stole another kiss.

“And we just had the most perfect Valentine’s Day together.”

One more kiss.

“It’s not over yet, you know,” she murmured, and her lips brushed against his as she spoke. 

“That’s true, we’ve still got some time left,” he replied.

“Is there anything else you want to do before Valentine’s Day ends?” she asked, and the seductive tone of her voice sent a shiver down his spine.

Her lips beckoned to him and he kissed her yet again, this time allowing the affection to linger. Being with her always made him feel giddy, like he was warm from the inside out. It was a feeling he wanted to savor, and his smile only grew as he deepened the kiss. Times like this reminded him how crazy he was about her, how much he loved her and wanted to spend his life with her. Before he could even think to stop himself, an answer to her question formed on his lips.

“I want to marry you,” he murmured, that love struck grin still present on his face.

He leaned in to close the gap between them once more, but Tamora put a hand to his lips and stepped away from the couch.

“Don’t joke about that,” she said.

The reality of his actions settled in and he was quickly pulled out of the hazy warmth he had felt a moment ago. Although he knew his admission had been poorly timed, he didn’t feel the sting of anxious regret that normally accompanied this kind of slip-up. He felt strangely calm as he came right out with his feelings.

“I’m not joking.”

Everything was still as they locked eyes, and Felix could see that Tamora was beginning to panic. He stood and reached for her hands and she flinched at the contact.

“Tammy, are you alright?”

The rapid rise and fall of her chest gave away her anxiety before she could answer him. She shook her head.

“I need you to be serious right now,” she said.

“I am being serious,” he replied. “I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

“You aren’t thinking this through,” she said. “You’re feeling extra sentimental because it’s Valentine’s Day, that’s the only reason you think you want this.”

“That’s not true,” he said.

“Yes, it is,” she said. “I know you, Felix. You’re all about spontaneous romantic gestures, but this isn’t something you can just decide in the heat of the moment.”

She tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her hands tightened and kept her in place.

“Tamora, if this is all too much for you, if you want to say no, I understand,” he said. “But I won’t let you leave thinking I’m not taking this seriously.”

For a moment, she looked as though she was going to resist, but his firm resolve convinced her to hear him out. 

“I’ve been thinking about this long before today, and I can prove it,” he said. “Follow me.”

He led her into his bedroom and she stood behind him as he opened the bottom drawer of his bedside table.

“This is the list I made when I was brainstorming how I wanted to propose to you,” he said. “I wanted it to be special, but I knew you wouldn’t be comfortable if it was too public, so I decided to do it over dinner in the gazebo out by the lake.”

He passed the paper to her, and she scanned the page. There was no empty space—every inch was covered in his handwriting, and there were countless question marks and lines through rejected ideas.

“Here’s the order I put in at burger time,” he said. “I figured I’d be too jittery to focus on cooking for you, so I thought I’d bring something for us to eat instead. I asked for all your favorites, plus the wine we drank on our first Valentine’s Day together last year.”

She sat down on the edge of his bed as he handed her the order form.

“This says February twentieth,” she pointed out. “That’s—”

“Next week,” he said. “At first I thought about doing it tonight, but I didn’t want to spoil our Valentine’s Day if it didn’t go well and I was worried you would think it was too cliche. I wasn’t sure how much longer I could wait, so I planned for next week instead. Apparently my big mouth had other plans.”

She watched as he rummaged deep into the drawer. Once he found what he was looking for, he held it up to her.

“This is what I planned to say to you when I asked you to marry me,” he said. “I wasn’t finished yet, but I suppose that doesn’t matter now. I struggled with it because I couldn’t figure out how to tell you how much I love you in just a few words.”

Tamora expected him to hand her the note, but he slid it into his back pocket instead. He crossed the room to where his tool belt was hanging on a hook by the door.

“And this,” he said, pulling a small velvet box from one of the compartments on the belt, “is the ring I was going to use to propose.”

He walked back over to where she sat and stood in front of her.

“As it turns out, there are no games in the arcade that had the kind of ring I wanted to give to you, so I made this myself,” he said. “The ring itself came from Sonic, and I had to go to Diamond Run to get the diamonds.”

When Tamora didn’t say anything, he set the box beside her on the mattress and took her hands.

“It’s true that I hadn’t planned on proposing to you the way I did tonight,” he said. “But I’ve wanted to marry you for a long time, and I know what a serious commitment that is, especially for you. I don’t take that lightly.”

She looked down at the floor, deep in thought. Felix couldn’t get a read on her emotions, and he was beginning to worry that he had pushed her too far.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to give me an answer right now. I know you weren’t expecting this tonight,” he said. “If it helps, neither did I.”

He gave a nervous chuckle which quickly turned to a grimace when Tamora’s expression remained unchanged.

“Why don’t we forget about this for tonight?” he asked gently. “Let’s get back to our date and maybe next week I can do things the way I planned and you can wait until then to give me your answer.”

He reached for the ring box, but Tamora’s hand clamped down on his before he could put it in his pocket.

“Wait,” Tamora said. “Can I see it?”

“You… You really want to?”

“Yes,” she answered, the word escaping on a shaky breath.

Felix took a deep breath and nodded yes. She knelt down in front of him and he hesitated for a moment before opening the box for her. His anxiety was at an all-time high as she examined the ring he had worked so tirelessly to create for her. 

“You made this for me?”

He nodded, too tense to form a more articulate response.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I—” he cut himself off with a nervous gulp, “I didn’t want you to have to take it off for work, so I set the diamonds in the band. I know it doesn’t look like the kind of ring most people would expect, but I thought—”

“It’s perfect,” she said.

“Really?” he asked in disbelief. “You like it?”

“I love it,” she answered. 

They shared a smile before a slight sense of awkwardness began to set in. She hadn’t _really_ given him an answer, but he hadn’t _really_ proposed. They had successfully danced around the question itself, and neither of them knew where to go from here.

“So, um…” Felix said, breaking the silence. “Should we come back to this next week?”

“Actually, I think you should show me what’s on that paper,” she said.

“It’s not finished,” he replied.

“I know,” she said. 

“Okay,” he said, taking a shaky breath as he pulled the paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her as she read his words.

_Tammy,_

_I don’t know how you’re supposed to start these things. I guess I should start by telling you how much I love you. I know it’s nothing you haven’t heard before, but being with you makes me happier than I ever knew I could be. I may not know what the future holds, but one thing I know for certain is that I want you there with me no matter what life might bring. As long as you’re standing beside me, nothing can ever really be that bad. I know this isn’t an easy question for you to answer, but I wouldn’t be asking it unless I knew for certain that this is what I want. I hope you want it, too._

“There’s no question here,” Tamora said.

“I told you it’s not finished,” he replied.

“Why don’t you finish it now?” she asked.

“Really?” he asked.

She nodded, and he took a calming deep breath before kneeling in front of her and taking her hand.

“Tammy, I love you so much. Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life getting to keep loving you,” he said. He hesitated for a moment as he fought off his nerves. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she answered, finally giving him a smile. “I will.”

“Well that’s alright, we can always talk about it another time, once you’ve had a chance to—”

It had taken a moment for his mind to process her answer, and he stopped short as soon as he realized that she had not said what he had been expecting.

“Wait, you… Yes?” he breathed. “You said yes?”

“I sure did,” she replied.

Felix was overcome with love, and a few joyful laughs erupted from deep inside him as he pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. He thought his heart might burst at the sight of her wearing his ring, and he pulled her close for a deep kiss.

“I love you so much,” he murmured against her lips.

“I love you, too.”

“I can’t believe you want to marry me,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Now I really have something to smile about.”

She kissed him again and he hummed in contentment; despite its many imperfections, no moment had ever felt so perfect. He chuckled and she pulled away to look at him.

“What is it now?” she asked with a smirk.

“Well,” he grinned, “considering that absolutely none of that went according to plan, I’d say I didn’t do half bad.”

“I think you’re right,” she replied.

“Now there’s only one thing left for me to worry about,” he said.

“What’s that?”

He stole one more quick kiss before responding.

“How am I ever supposed to top this next year?”


End file.
